narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KusaNin/PreGen Project: Team Training Arc
To the group working on the PreGen story, here's what I've come up with for the next arc. Let me know your thoughts. After the Land of Wind fight, each member has their issues with their abilities. They each ask Cho Li to help them on the areas they feel need work. *Saya wants strength training and is told to wear arm and leg weights at all times. Cho Li tells her to not be so reserved during a fight, and says that being more agressive could help put more power behind her strikes. Saya spars with Kotaro and Takeo for a while. She also gets her gauntlets and has to learn to lift them/use them. *Kotaro wants speed training and some ninjutsu training. Cho Li has him wear leg weights at all times. He spars with Saya who keeps him on the defensive. He needs to get faster in order to dodge and strike back. He and Saya later spar with Takeo. *Takeo wants to be less nervous during a fight, to better help his teammates. Cho Li has the others attack Takeo at random times, so he will get used to reacting quickly to new encounters so he won't panic as much. *Seina will practice medical ninjutsu with a medic to better her skills. she will also spar with the others using swift release. During this arc, they will create the Diamond Formation. The first formation has Kotaro using his Gale Palm to knock the enemy back, Saya and Takeo attack next with taijutsu and kunai/explosive tags, then Seina finishes with the Flying Swallow. My thoughts on how this could be created is to have Takeo, Kotaro, and Saya think up their parts during a sparing session. They decide that the Gale Palm would be good to knock an opponent off gaurd while the other two attack. They start working on it with training dummies. Part way through, Seina comes over from her medic training. Seeing the other three finally getting in sync to attack a group of dummies, she runs over and strikes the last one with her Flying Swallow (just to get in on the action). The others are surprised to see her suddenly appear, but when they realize she had actually gotten in sync with their attack. They decide to keep it. The other three variations can be thought up during this time, or later, during other arcs/battles. I'll let you guys decide that. ---- Edit The main part of the arc is done. It is left open-ended so you can put training details for your own character based on what you plan for them to learn (either with the team, or individually with the sensei). I had wanted to think up a bit more to finish off this arc, but I've been drawing blanks for a while. The only thing I've come up with is some character interaction. I don't know what they would be doing it for, but they would pair up in groups of 2 to do it. Having to spend the time with another character can give some development. The pairs can be just with their own team or 1 Team Cho Li member with 1 Team Matsuo member. Example *Kotaro and Akari - Opposites: Akari is aggressive and Kotaro is passive. *Nuno and Takeo - Similar: Both are quiet/kind/etc. *Saya and Suzume - Rivalry: Suzume has a problem with Saya being better at genjutsu than her. *Seina and Satori - Unknown: Seina is more innocent and Satori is strange. Style of interaction can vary. Edit Just thought of a possible mission/event for them to interact on. I just saw Aether add a bit about Suzume and Kotaro getting into a fight after the team formations training. This could be the reason for having it. Cho Li and Matsuo could split them all up and have each pair try to find a certain artifact that they hid somewhere (cave/forest/etc.). The pairs would be competing to get their artifact first, while trying to work together with someone they barely know. Edit I think I just figured out how the "mission" could end. The groups are searching all over the village for a weapon that they are told only the "best among them" could hope to wield. Most of the groups have trouble working together, but Takeo and Nuno get along a lot faster than the others. While searching, they get to know each other and give advice to each other. They then find the location before anyone else. It would be hidden in the Hokage mountain. The other pairs eventually make it there, and the whole group runs into a bear. Kotaro tries a passive method to make the bear leave. When that has trouble working, Akari just runs over and hits it. The bear gets mad and goes wild. Saya steps in to use genjutsu on it, but her genjutsu is more for disorienting an opponent. Suzume then jumps in and uses a more offensive genjutsu to stop the bear. Saya sees that she now has a rival. They move deeper into the caves and come to a cavern where they get stuck. Satori is observant and has an idea, and says it as a riddle. The group doesn't see what his riddle has to do with anything, and is still unsure of what to do. But Seina has been trying to figure out the kind of person Satori is this whole time, and finally figures out one of his riddles. Her answer makes the others realize what to do to continue and they find the weapon. (I have no idea what the riddle is yet :P) The weapon is huge and each pair tries to take it. The groups may fight a bit to stop the other groups from getting it. Eventually they can only do it together. They return to Cho Li and Matsuo with the weapon. When they ask who is the "best among them", the teachers explain that they had their answer. None of them were the best. They needed the skills of each person to finally reach the goal. Let me know if you have anything to add or change. This "mission" will be the last part of the Team Training Arc. Category:Blog posts